demnoicproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Quarantine(game)
Quarantine '''is a 3D First Person Shooter game by DMonic Gaming.It is set in the Imperial Universe,and centers around the discovery of a Rebel Biological Facility in 2650,thirty-two years before Sandtrap Wars.The game shines new light on the origin of the Virus,as well as new breeds of zombie.Quarantine is planned as a series,and will have similarities to survival horror games. '''Plot In 2650,the IAE '''discovers a Rebel Biological Facility on a planet near the Dai system.Private Oliver Sanders,the games main protagonist,has just joined IAE '''Rapid Deployment Unit,Eagle Team,when they recieve intel from the Admiral 'himself of the Biological facility.The team gears up and heads for they're Daedelus dropship,and set out for the facility.Upon arrival,the team encounters two squads of wounded Rebel soldiers.The team easily dispatches the soldiers,and before entering,the teams squad leader '''Lieutinent 'Jim Crawford,notices a mutilated corpse near the door;Skin torn from the face,blood soaked uniform,even a missing limb,and,as Jim discribes it,'Everything else fucked up under the sun'.The inside of the facility is much worse;Dozens of Rebel corpses all scattered around the room and signs of a battle,but not what killed the soldiers.Jim orders the team to split up and investigate the complex,and meet back up in an hour at the entrance.Oliver moves out and enters a long hallway with only one flickering light still working,which flickers off for only a fraction of a second,and comes back on to reveal a strange humanoid figure disapear into the darkness.Oliver advances and finds a Medical Bay containing several vials of a strange green liquid,which Oliver takes with him for later study.As he continues through,he once again meets the strange humanoid,but this time it attacks,revealing it is a Rebel soldier.He continues through the facility,and along the way,picks up a radio transmission from a frantic Rebel soldier,which ends with the Rebel screaming as a strange animalistic screech is heard.Oliver soon comes across a testing lab,and discovers a large unknown creature in a stasis tube,and a computer next to it reading 'PROGRESS:51%'.As Oliver turns to leave,he is attacked by more Rebel soldiers.He quickley dispatches them,and contacts his squad to inform them of his discoveries.While the coms are still on,squad second-in-command,'''Gunnery Sergeant Robert Torrelie 'gets quiet suddenly,and informs them that strange footsteps can be heard behind him.He orders radio silence and the squad shuts off they're radios,except for Oliver,who was distracted by a computer which displays information about strange experiments conducted at the facility.Over the radio,Oliver here's as Robert is attacked by the same strange being that attacked the Rebel soldier.Oliver proceedes through the lab,and comes to a large sealed door.As he begins to pick the lock,a humanoid attacks him,whom he dispatches.He manages to break the lock and is almost smacked by a Rebel scientist,who fills in the gaps about the experiments.He reveals to Oliver the creatures they keep encountering are zombies,and Oliver does'nt believe him,until the scientist,'Dr. Micheal Richardson 'tells him to examine the body of his attacker.Oliver recognises him as Robbert,and explains Robbert was killed.Richardson tried convincing him it was a zombie,but more of them show up,and Oliver escorts Richardson to an elevator. However,the controls were password locked,and Richardson had to reboot the system in order to reactivate it.They enter the elevator just as the zombies reach them.Oliver and Richardson have a heated argument about the zombies,ending in Oliver tossing him a P-15S handgun,and leaving him in the elveator,while he locked the door and let the zombies break through the floor.Oliver watches as the zombies killed Richardson,and states that too-many good men are wasted.His com then bursts with a transmission from Jim,telling him that Jim,and two other squadmates,'Private Geof Lan,the medic,and Sergeant Alex Brown'''the demolitions expert,are in the communications center,and he should report there right away,as well as search for the remaining sqaudmates.As Oliver gathers supplies in the armory,Jim tells him that there are multiple contacts behind him.Oliver makes his way to the comunications center,and as he reaches the door,Jim shouts to look out,and Oliver turns right as a large creature flings him into the wall.Jim fights it off,while Geof and Alex help Oliver inside.The creature begins banging on the locked door,until it gives up and leaves.In the coms center,Geof marvels at the dent the creature made in Olivers armor,and injects Oliver with a Stimulant to help his strength,claiming it wont hurt,and Oliver will thank him later.Jim says they should find they're squad-mates and escape the facility,answering Olivers question,'We've investigated this place enough'.The four move out,and Jim tries to raise the rest of the squad via radio,and learns they are heading for the entrance.Jim,Oliver,Geof,and Alex battle they're way through the facility,and link up with the others at the entrance.After Jim tries to contact they're dropship,Alex walks to the door controls and opens it.The door slowly creaks open,and a zombie grabs Alex and drags him off.Oliver runs to the door to try and see where it headed,and instead sees a massive horde of zombies running towards the facility.The six remaining members of Eagle Team turn and run into the facility with the zombies in close pursuit.As Oliver,'''Corporal Jarold Weston,and Corporal Leon Gregory '''make it through into the testing lab,they seal the door,and Oliver realises everyone else is missing,and tries to raise Jim on the com,but hears static,and Leon tells him its no use,and they should move out.The three battle they're way to the garage,where a large group of zombies attacks them,killing Jarold,and forcing Oliver and Leon to fall back.They walk around aimlessly through the facility,until they pick up a transmission from a Rebel scientist in the medical bay.Oliver and Leon make they're way to the med-bay,and meet '''Dr. Jessica Smith,who is desperatly searching for something called 'Nueronic Antiviral 2'.Oliver shows her the green vials,and she says they contain what shes looking for,as well as explaining it acts as a 'zombie-killer'.Jessica begins loading it into a strange weapon,which she says will fire the liquid at the zombies.As she finishes,the zombies break through the door and overwelm Leon,and causes Jessica to drop the gun.She about jumps for it,when Oliver grabs her and drags her away from the zombies,who are busy eating Leon alive,while he screams for help.Oliver locks the door behind them,and Jessica demands he take her back to retrieve the gun,which Oliver refuses to do.He hands her a weapon to use,and tells her to stay close.As they move through the facility in search of an exit,Oliver recieves a transmission from Jim,informing him to meet at the bunker.When Oliver and Jessica arrive,Jim is surprised to see Jessica,stating he knew her.Jessica recognises him,and they begin arguing over an apparent love they once shared.Oliver interupts,and says they should focus on finding an escape route.Jim says that he sent Geof out to look for a working radio,and that they're coms we're being jammed.At that moment,Geof enters the bunker,and informs them that he could'nt find a radio.Jim decides that if they made it to the roof,they could use the antena up there to boost the signal and call for help.Oliver volunteers to guard the door while the others rest,which Geof does instead,saying Oliver needed to regain his energy,not waste it.Two hours later,Jessica wakes up Oliver,and they set out.They battle they're way to the testing lab,where the large creature from eariler crushes Geof with a large computer.Jim attempts to fight it off while Jessica and Oliver escape,but it slams him against a wall,breaking his arm,and then throws him at Oliver and Jessica.While Jessica tries to wake Jim up,Oliver opens fire on the creature,with no effect,until another zombie enters the lab weilding Jessica's 'Zombie-Killer'.Oliver dispatches the zombie,and picks up the gun.When the creature falls,Oliver discards the empty weapon,and runs over to Jessica,who is sobbing over Jim.Jim looks up at Oliver,and with his dying breath says,'Leave the rifle',before going completely still.Oliver gets Jessica to her feet,and bends down to close his squad-leaders eyes,and puts his sniper rifle next to his body.Jessica and Oliver head for the roof,and begin sending a transmission to Dai,when another large creature crashes through the roof.Oliver engages it,cursing he did'nt have the zombie-killer,while Jessica contacts a naval ship for assisstance.Oliver defeats the creature,and as it falls to the ground,Oliver turns to Jessica,who shouts to look out.Oliver turns to see the creature raising up and roars,when a bullet sails through its head.It slumps to the ground and reveals Jim standing behind it with a smoking sniper-rifle in his hands.Oliver is puzzled about how Jim was there,and he replies,'.A Daedelus dropship flies towards the facility,while Jessica,Oliver,and Jim try to get its attention.The ship flies past,and the survivors lose hope as a horde of zombies emerges form the hole and charges.As they ready they're guns to fight them off,the dropship circles back and takes out a dozen zombies with its chainguns before landing.Oliver,Jessica,and Jim board the dropship,and fly off as the zombies reach them.The pilot orders in a fighter strike on the facility,and Oliver watches as the facility explodes.He states its over,and turns to Jim and Jessica,who are both kissing.Oliver clears his throat and they stop,forgeting he was there.Oliver asks Jim how he survived,and he explained that Geof also injected him with a stimulant,and when his heart stopped,it made the blood start pumping again,and it revived him.Oliver tells him that Geof injected him too,but he suddenly felt weak and dizzy,almost falling out of the dropship before Jim catches him.He drags him back into the ship and sets him up against a seat.Oliver thanks him for his advice earlier,and drifts off to sleep.The game ends as the dropship flies off into the horizon,as dawn is breaking on the planet. Main Characters The members of Eagle Team are the most important characters,but there's also the scientists. '''Private Oliver Sanders- '''Private Oliver Sanders is the new recruit to IAE,Rapid Deployment Unit(RDU),Eagle Team,and the series' main protagonist.Not much is known of his background,except that he just graduated from Denar Academy,and he worked at a gun shop on Zeta Varros.He is 18 years old,and displays great courage in the face of the unknown,and is the one who first encountered the zombies.In the first game,he shows much caution at exploring the facility,being his first mission.He knows much about chemicals,and is an excellent marksmen.Unlike his other squad-mates,he prefers to wear a pair of holo-gogles,rather than a helmet.